


Altea Coffee House

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: There was a reason he kept going to Altea Coffee House, and that reason was one very cute barista. His name was Lance and he was gorgeous. He had apologized profusely for their lack of almond milk and Keith had told him lactose-free was fine and he looked so relieved and his smile was so wide and genuine, it made Keith's heart flutter. Keith knew that was probably good people skills and customer service, but he never saw Lance give other people that smile, and Keith left his house early so he could sit and enjoy his coffee at the shop so he could sneak glances at Lance.





	Altea Coffee House

Keith struggled to find a coffee shop who had almond milk near to where he works. His old coffee shop had almond milk and since Keith tried it he was convinced he would never go back to anything else. The problem was he got promoted. Sure, a higher position and more money sounded great, but at the cost of good coffee, Keith almost regretted his decision to accept the position. Okay, so maybe he was being dramatic, but good coffee could make your day, and the most convenient coffee shop was on his way to work and they only ever had lactose-free milk, which was fine, but almond milk made his coffees taste so much better. 

There were a few other coffee shops that could have been on his way if Keith changed his route, but there was a reason he kept going to Altea Coffee House, and that reason was one very cute barista. His name was Lance and he was gorgeous. He had apologized profusely for their lack of almond milk and Keith had told him lactose-free was fine and he looked so relieved and his smile was so wide and genuine, it made Keith's heart flutter. Keith knew that was probably good people skills and customer service, but he never saw Lance give other people that smile, and Keith left his house early so he could sit and enjoy his coffee at the shop so he could sneak glances at Lance. It also helped him get a little bit of work done before he got to the office. 

When the shop was slow, Lance would always move around the shop and clean up tables, Keith always took the opportunity to check out his long legs he didn't get to see from the other side of the counter. Lance also seemed to like seeing Keith everyday. He would always greet him by name and if he could he would make his coffee personally and present it to Keith with a wink and a smile. And if he had a chance, he would always stop by Keith's table and chat with him a little while before he had to go back and serve someone else. A couple times he even offered Keith one of their pastries on the house, his reasoning was always something like Hunk making way to many and they'll go stale anyway, but he never offered anyone else a pastry so Keith felt a little special.

Keith wasn't going to deny that he had a tiny bit of a crush on the barista, but he knew better than to ask someone on a date when they're working. He remembered back when he had a customer service job and sometimes he would get asked out and it was the worst. He could never escape the people and one guy even complained to his boss saying he was a horrible worker with no people skills, which fine, Keith wasn't great with people but telling someone no wasn't being bad with people. Keith assumed Lance got out of work sometime during Keith's own work hours because he once stopped by after work and Lance was no longer there, a whole new team up at the register for the evening shift. 

One instance changed Keith's mind though and made him want to ask Lance out on the spot. It was a normal Tuesday, aside from the fact that Keith was running a little behind. He wasn't exactly late but he would have just enough time to stop by the shop, pick up his coffee and get o work on time. The shop wasn't as busy which was great because it meant Keith could talk to Lance as he made his coffee.

Lance's eyes seemed to light up when he saw Keith that day.

"Keith! I thought maybe you weren't coming today," he was already putting in Keith's order into the register.

"Yeah, I woke up a little late today," Keith said a little sheepishly, handing over his money. Lance quickly gave him his change and receipt before moving down the line to begin preparing Keith's order. 

"I thought maybe you got sick with the weather changing and all,"

"Oh no, my dog was asleep on my phone so I didn't hear the alarm,"

"Your dog, Kosmo?"

"Yep,"

"Man I kind of wish that was my cat, but Blue wakes me up before my alarm," he pretended to do an eye roll but his smile gave him away. 

They didn’t get to speak much after that because a few more customers came in and Lance had to quickly finish Keith's coffee. He handed it over, telling him he'll see him tomorrow before rushing back to he register. Keith smiled and turned to leave the shop, he lifted his cup to his mouth and as soon as the warm coffee touched his lips, Keith knew something was different. 

He turned so quick he almost lost hold of his coffee. A couple turned to look at him as he stared wide eyed at Lance. Lance looked bashful as he called out to Hunk, who appeared moments later with another worker to take and prepare orders. Lance went over to the still empty pick up station to talk to Keith.

"What's up?" he asked, casually.

"You guys got almond milk now?" Keith asked, frantically, this coffee shop just got better.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck in what looked like such a non-Lance, shy gesture, "well no, I know you sometimes ask to see if we've gotten any in and I told my boss but she said we couldn't get any because there wasn't that big of a demand for it and so I bought some,"

Keith was speechless for a second, this boy had gone out and used his own hard earned money to buy almond milk for Keith's coffee. Was it weird to ask someone to marry them over almond milk? 

Lance had been avoiding eye contact this whole time and Keith wasn't having it.

"Lance, look at me,"

Lance looked over, still looking bashful, "yeah?"

"What time do you get off work?"

Lance tilted his head, "around 2," he said, looking a little confused.

Keith could take a late lunch, he could grab something from the vending machines to keep him alive until 2, "wait for me," he said, "I have to go, or I'll be late to work, but wait for me,"

Lance smiled at him, it was unlike any other one Keith had seen him give. It wasn't the wide, toothy one he had when Keith said something witty, or the one he always gave Keith when he was leaving. No, this one was different. The edges of his eyes crinkling a little as he gave Keith the softest, warmest, smallest smile ever that had Keith's heart feeling like it would pound out of his chest.

"Okay," Lance smiled, "I'll be here,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
